Frontiers in Reproduction (FIR) is a 6 week long course held every summer at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole MA. FIR is a dynamic and evolving entity offering a series of daily lectures on cutting edge topics, followed by extensive discussions, laboratory research, workshops and informal seminars. FIR is directed toward beginning independent scientists, advanced postdoctoral fellows in the basic or clinical sciences, as well as graduate students who are committed to clinical and basic research careers in the Reproductive Sciences. FIR is directed by a Board of Scientific Counselors. The members of this board direct basic or translational research programs in the reproductive sciences and they represent the human reproduction subspecialties of Reproductive Endocrinology and Maternal-Fetal Medicine. The FIR course itself is organized by three course directors and divided into three sections. Section 1 covers signal transduction and gene expression in reproductive endocrinology. Section 2 covers gametogenesis and fertilization, and preimplantation and peri-implantation development. Section 3 covers mouse transgenesis, fertilization, implantation, and embryo-maternal interactions. The course directors and the participating faculty and lecturers are selected because of their leadership positions in the Reproductive Sciences. FIR ends with a 2 day symposium featuring lectures by two or three outstanding reproductive scientists followed by research presentations from all current students and selected alumni. The overall purpose of FIR is to train the next generation of reproductive scientists and to promote collaborations and mentorship among junior and senior reproductive scientists. FIR has now been continuously held for 9 years and all indications are that we have been successful in attaining these goals.